


Twist in Destiny

by leafmon1995



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Wonderswan Series
Genre: A Timeline without Digimon, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Family Bonding, Gen, Ice Skating, M/M, Mpreg, Olympic Medalist, Overprotective Brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: Wonderswan/Adventure 02 AU. "There are many timelines and worlds, Ryo. I cannot guarantee where you will end up. Would you still like to proceed?"





	1. Prologue

The smooth white egg felt cool as he held the DigiTama in his hands. The white DigiTama with purple and red bands was all that was left of his friend — and nemesis. He wasn't sure what to feel now. The things Millenniumon did and said would always be on his mind, hunting him. The battles had ruined the lives of many Digimon — as well as the life of his close and only friend.

_Forgive me, Ken-kun._

He had jeopardized the life of his best friend. He remembered the mind games and close calls Millenniumon had thrown at them — to stop them. He remembered how mean and cruel Millenniumon was towards his friend. There was nothing but mean words coming out of that monster's mouth as he insulted Ken like he was nothing. Nothing at all.

And then there was the laugh. The cruel laugh as Ken took the hit for him.

_I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happened._

Ken would become corrupted by the very darkness that was from Millenniumon's very body and soul. And it was all his fault.

_I can prevent this! I can go back and make sure Ken-kun never becomes the Kaiser._ That small, heroic thought froze however when another thought made him question himself and those around him.  _But they would be there. The Chosen…_ As much as he wished he could forgive and forget what the Chosen did — he understood why — he just couldn't.  _But what about the Tamers?_ He soon remembered the gang of Tamers that bullied him during the D-1 Tournament. Not all the Tamers were mean and hurtful or had a hand in making him doubt himself. But what they said, hurt. But he couldn't think that. Not all were bad. There were some that were nice, like Takato. And that Ruki girl was okay — she seemed tough and sassy — but she wasn't like the others. He was sure there were others like them. Then again, they could be using him like…

_No more,_ his mind begged,  _no more. I can't take this anymore!_

Too much had happened. Too many lies. Too many wars. Too many hateful words and manipulation on both sides. Too much of everything. He couldn't take it anymore.

He looked up from the white, red, and purple DigiTama and looked at the bright ball of light that floated above the pedestal. Next to the ruler of this Digital World was a clear portal. Swirls of colors shifted around, creating an unclear image of a world that he could return to. After a moment or so the colors settled and formed an image of his world. Ryo recognized the scattered programming books (that his father had bought him) that littered his bedroom floor, the scattered clothes that were hung on the footboard of his bed and computer chair, the blue coverings of his bed, his bookshelf filled with other programming books, and his desk.

Ryo felt a brief longing before feeling an overwhelming dread. He wanted to go back home to his parents — to live a normal, peaceful like again — but nothing would ever be the same. His parents would not understand the pain and horrors he went through. They would likely think he was crazy and sent him to a mental hospital for all he knew. And then there were the other Chosen.

Ryo shook his head no. As much as he would love to see Ken and Osamu again, he couldn't go back to that world.

The image returned to the mass of colors that resumed it's swirling. Ryo waited for a little longer this time before an image settled within the portal. However, the image he was seeing confused him. In the image, he saw several kids buying packs of cards and toy merchandise that looked like the Digimon. Confused, Ryo continued to watch until one of the kids turned around. Ryo gasped as he recognized the brown haired boy with yellow goggles resting on his head.

"Takato-san?" This world was the Tamers' world. The world that Takato, Ruki, and the other Tamers lived. Ryo pondered about this world for a moment. The Chosen — nor the Tamers that bullied him — didn't live in this world. And Digimon were nothing more than a card game, from what he could gather. Ryo smiled slightly. That actually sounded a lot better than going back to his world, with the possibility of dealing with the Digital World again.

_"_ _Humph, Humans…"_ Ryo's smile faltered as the image shifted to a vague form that rested on one of the old tree branches that were above the store. The image was blurry, but Ryo could make out the purple form of a Child Digimon — an Impmon. Ryo immediately shook his head and waited for the image to fade out and return to swirls of color.

"ENIAC, please," Ryo looked at the ball of light with uncertain eyes. "I-I can't do this anymore…" Ryo looked at the portal as if it was his only source of salvation. "No more. I can't save this world anymore." Ryo closed his eyes. "It's too much. Please, send me somewhere where I don't have to deal with it anymore." Ryo opened his eyes, ignoring the stinging in his eyes as he gazed at ENIAC. "I want a normal life again. Please."

"Very well." ENIAC's response was immediate. Ryo smiled slightly in relief.

"Thank you," he murmured as he returned his gaze to the portal. However, no image formed on it. The colors kept shifting and changing. What was going on? Ryo looked at the Digital Ruler in confusion.

"There are many timelines and worlds, Ryo," ENIAC's voice rang out. "I cannot guarantee where you will end up." Ryo finally understood. He could end up in any world, any timeline, any dimension. There were so many out there that it would be by chance that he would end up in a world that didn't have a Digital World. "Would you still like to proceed?"

Ryo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could not take this likely. He only had one chance at this. If he returned home, he would have to deal with the other Chosen and the Digital World, and possibly an unhappy life. If he decided the Tamers' world, there would be a chance that he would be involved in a Digital World incident. He didn't want that. There was only one choice left.

"Yes," Ryo said as he stared at the portal and took a small step forward. "I am. This is what I want."

"Very well, Ryo," ENIAC said. "Thank you for everything you have done. We are forever in your debt." Ryo nodded as he stood in front of the portal. "Goodbye, Ryo…" was the last thing he heard before he entered the portal to an unknown world and the start of a new life awaiting him on the other side.

 


	2. Chapter 1

The moon looked so big and bright as it sat high in the sky among the stars that scattered around it. He had always enjoyed gazing at the moon just before the sun broke through the horizon, making it almost impossible to see the brightness of the moon until nightfall. Usually, he would gaze at the moon while doing his early morning jog before meeting his manager/brother at the ice rink.

But today seemed to be one of those days in where the sun might not show itself when dawn came around. There were far too many clouds in the sky, a possibility that it might rain and hard by the looks of it.

He sighed softly as the clouds began drifting in front of the moon. It would have been nice if his brother was here to see the moon with him before the cloud hid it from view. He shook his head at that childish thought. Osamu was never one to like anything that didn't involve him yelling at people or working on a new program or invention. Besides, Osamu only endured moon gazing with him was because it made him feel very happy and safe and he knew that Osamu hated seeing him upset.

His gaze shifted to the water of Tokyo Bay. A confused and unsure young man of twenty-six with soft violet eyes and short, chin-length navy blue hair stared back at him as he thought about his elder brother. Osamu had always been there for him long before their father abandoned them. He frowned. It had always been Osamu. Osamu had been the only one willing to protect him after he was born. Their mother had died giving birth to him and their father hated him for it.

He often wondered if everyone would have been better off if he was never born. His mother would still be alive and healthy, and his brother and father would not have this stain, non-existent relationship like they do now. But, of course, he would never say those thoughts out loud. His brother would not accept them at all and would lecture him that he was the best thing that ever happened to him. And then there was his lover. Daisuke would surely say the same thing as his brother and would just shower him with more love if that was even possible.

He had to smile at that. Osamu, and now Daisuke, had always been there for him. Osamu had been the one to inspire him to take up professional ice skating when they saw how much he loved the sport when he was only six. He would never forget the day when he won his first competition at the age of thirteen. It was such an amazing experience. To be on the ice. To glide. To skate. To dance.

And then there was his fiancé. Daisuke was — he didn't know how to describe him. Charming. Very handsome. Fun. Sweet. Brave. He smiled fondly at the thought of his soon to be husband. He and Daisuke had faced so many obstacles together over the years. They had faced ravaging fan girls, jealous exes and friends, insults and even heartbreaks. It had even gotten so bad that he almost blocked off his heart towards the lovable moron when Daisuke's jealous ex-boyfriend, Takaishi Takeru, kissed Daisuke (declaring that he would love to marry him) right in front of him after he won a competition. He had never felt so hurt and betrayed in all his life until that day.

Osamu had been with him when Takaishi pulled that stunt and he had also been the one to get him out of that environment as soon as it happened. Osamu had been the one to see him cry and breakdown from the intensity of the pain. His brother had wanted to go hunt down the blond (and the moron) and shred him into pieces for breaking his precious brother's heart, but he didn't and instead took him out of Odaiba and back to their home in Tamachi. Osamu, though, had refused to allow Daisuke to even get within five feet of him when he came crawling back on his hands and knees to try and get him to understand how sorry he was. That there was nothing between him and Takaishi, and that he only loved him. But it had been too late by the time Daisuke managed to bypass his brother and apologize, pouring out his heart in the process. He had by then closed off his heart and ears to the lies of others and to love in general. He never wanted to feel that pain ever again.

Months had gone by, yet, Daisuke refused to give up on them. Daisuke had gone to every one of his competitions, practices, and even joined him on his daily early morning jogs and training sessions. He had ignored and completely closed himself off whenever Daisuke talked to him or attempted to convince him that he only loved him and to give them another chance. He had ignored him and was convinced that Daisuke was lying to him once again.

He didn't want to open up his heart to that stupid, stupid moron. But that stupid moron managed to break his barriers in the end. He wasn't sure when Daisuke managed to form cracks on the walls that he had formed around his heart. He had the chance to give up and return to the life he had before meeting him. But none of that seemed to matter when he realized that Daisuke was willing to give up his company just to win him back. Daisuke's willingness to give up his company, that he had worked years to build from the ground up, was what finally convinced him that Daisuke only loved him and not Takaishi.

A smile tugged at his lips as he touched the white gold ring on his left ring finger. It had taken years for them to fix their relationship. But it was worth it in the end. Their love was stronger than before and now…

"He chose me…" He wiped away a tear that started to form on his lashes. "I still can't believe it." He gazed at the ring for a moment — admiring the three sparkling diamonds that rested on a diagonal slight wave on the front of the ring — before gazing back at the sky in uncertainty as his thoughts shifted to the woman that gave birth to him. "I wonder if you would be proud of me, Mama. Would you approve of our love?" He didn't know if she would. All he knew of her was from the photographs that they had of her and of the stories that his grandmother (before she passed away two years ago) and brother told him about her and her life. The woman that gave birth to him sounded like a wonderful person. It was a shame he never got the chance to get to know her or get to understand why he was born the way he was.

"I thought I'd find you here, Ken." Ken jumped in surprise when his brother spoke up from behind him. He hadn't been expecting his brother to be right behind him. Then again, his brother had a knack for finding him, no matter where he was in the world.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Ken asked as his brother rested his arms on the banister next to him. Ken noticed that his brother's spiky hair was more wilder than normal and that his gray suit and white shirt was hastily put on and uneven in certain place, which was odd considering his brother was a CEO at his technology company (and his manager) and had the tendency to uphold his reputation both to the public and in private.

"Give me a break," Osamu said as purple eyes (which seemed to be magnified by his black square framed glasses) gazed at him in exasperation. "What kind of brother and manager would I be if I didn't know where you were when you disappear like that?" Ken's cheeks warmed at his brother raised a brow at him, giving him a knowing look. "Especially since a certain moron is calling me every five seconds asking if I know where you've gone and is now thinking he did something to upset you."

"He didn't do anything!" Ken squeaked, his eyes going wide. "Why on earth would he think that?"

"He's a moron," was his brother's response, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ken frowned at his brother. "Stop calling him that, Oniichan. He's not a moron! He's the sweetest person in the world."

Osamu chuckled softly at the defensive tone in his voice. "You are hopelessly in love, you know that?" Ken ignored the warmth in his cheeks that seemed to refuse to go away as his brother ruffled his hair, affectionately, but couldn't help the soft smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. "Now then," Osamu's gaze soon turned to one of concern and worry, "mind telling me why you left Motomiya-san home this early in the morning, especially since it's your day off."

"I was just thinking that's all." In all honesty, Ken had too many things running around in his head. He would have liked staying in bed with Daisuke, but he didn't want to risk waking him. Besides, he thought a walk would do him some good.

Osamu didn't seem to like this response, however. "Thinking? About what?"

"About…things…" Ken sudden hesitation and attempt to avoid the question just made Osamu frown at him.

"By 'things' do you mean the fact that he got you pregnant?" Ken took a sudden intake of breath. How did…? "Don't look so surprised? It isn't that hard to figure out that he got you pregnant. Your performance at practice has been a little off since you and Motomiya disappeared after you won the gold medal at the Olympics last month." Ken didn't know what to say to that. Had it really been that obvious? "Besides," Osamu's sharp eyes softened upon seeing his nervous posture, "the little bump is a dead giveaway."

Ken gently touched the small round bump of his stomach. He was still surprised that it was already round and hard, despite only being six weeks in. Ken glanced at his brother. "Are you mad?"

Osamu laughed. It was a relaxed, honest laugh and not the one that he tended to put on for show when he was around others "No, I'm not mad." Osamu smiled at him. "I'm just glad that he makes you happy. However," Ken noticed his brother's features turning dark and menacing, "if he breaks your heart again, I will make sure he doesn't see the light of day."

"He's not!" Ken yelled, feeling he had to defend his fiancé.

"I should better hope so!" Osamu huffed protectively. "Did you even tell him?" Ken nodded. Osamu let out a heavy sigh as he turned his gaze to the ocean and the buildings that they could see on the island across from the bridge. "What he say?" Ken didn't say anything for a moment. He wasn't sure how to admit to his brother of something that he was still trying to convince himself of. Daisuke's proposal still felt like a dream, a wonderful, wonderful dream.

Unfortunately, his silence somehow gave Osamu the crazy impression of the worst case scenario. "That asshole!" Osamu's eyes darkened as his features twisted to one of pure rage. "I warned him if he hurts you again I would murder him!" Ken could only look at his brother in total bafflement as he became lost in his own thought about his brother's sudden reaction. Ken barely heard the stream of curses that left his brothers lips, nor the plans of death that soon followed after as questions came and gone in his mind.

_How can Oniichan believe that Daisuke would be that cruel and heartless...after…after everything we've been through?_ His brother had truly believed that Daisuke had either broke up with him (which was ridiculous, given how much effort Daisuke went through to rebuild their relationship) or had told Ken he didn't want the innocent child he was caring (which was also ridiculous, considering Daisuke had mentioned many times that he wanted kids someday and had been looking through baby books ever since he told him the day before).

"He—Is—Dead!" Ken snapped out of his thoughts to tell his brother what really happened before he enacted any of his murderous plans against his fiancé. Only to see that his brother was no longer on the bridge with him. "How dare he treat you like that?!" Osamu had somehow managed to march down the bridge (while unknowingly leaving Ken alone on the Rainbow Bridge while he was lost in his thoughts) that lead to Odaiba in a bloodthirsty zeal to destroy Daisuke.

"Osamu, wait!" Ken knew he shouldn't be running at the speed that he'd been going in order to catch up to his very overprotective (and maybe slightly insane) brother. But the back pains and fatigue he would get later would be worth it if it prevented his brother from murdering his fiancé and leaving his unborn child fatherless that is. "It's not what you think!"

Thankfully, Osamu stopped at the bottom of the bridge where it intersected with a beautiful park. Although, Osamu's cursing and tight posture of vengeance had yet to cease by the time he caught up. Ken panted heavily, silently kicking himself for pushing himself too much. But it was for a good cause, he reminded himself, as long as Osamu didn't act out his murderous plans then he was willing to risk the pain and dizziness he was currently feeling. Although, he doubted his brother would not agree with his logic if the look on his face was anything to go by.

Despite the fatigue and dizziness, he was currently feeling, Ken found it rather amusing when all the rage drained from his brother's face and was replaced with the extreme overprotectiveness that he was familiar with. Oh, he was not going to hear the end of this one. "Idiot, you're not supposed to be pushing yourself like that! Are you trying to harm yourself and the twins?" Ken grunted softly at his brother's obvious over protectiveness, not really paying attention to what he was saying. It wasn't until after his brother helped steady him and practically dragged him to a nearby bench to sit down did he register what his brother had just said.

"Twin?!" How on earth did his brother know he was having twins? He was still waiting on the lab tests from his doctor to tell him why he was showing this soon. "I'm having twins?" Ken, suddenly, looked at his brother expectingly, shocked that he knew before he did. There was no way Osamu would know that unless…

Osamu cleared his throat, looking as if he had just opened Pandora's box. "I many have  _persuaded_  Kido-san to show me your test results when he showed up at the house yesterday, looking for you." Ken would have frowned at his brother and scolded him for forcing Jou to give him that information — his brother could make anyone cower and feel nervous without even trying — however, he was still distracted with the realization that he was not caring one child (as he thought) but two.

"Twins? I'm having twins?" Ken's voice was barely above a whisper as he placed his hand on his stomach. He couldn't quite get himself to believe that this was really happening. There still that small voice at the back of his head, whispering that this was all a dream, that it was not real, and that he would be waking up to a world of disappointment.

"Yeah, twins." Ken knew it wasn't a dream, though. This was real, as real as it could be. He and Daisuke were having twins.

Ken lifted his wet, violet orbs to stare at his brother's purple ones. Osamu smiled gently at him as he wiped away the tears that began to fall down his face. "He proposed, Oniichan."

Osamu blinked his eyes in confusion. "What?"

Ken laughed softly before repeating, "He proposed, Osamu. Last night, he proposed." Ken allowed his smile to grow a bit more as his brother's eyes widened at the new. Ken watched as purple orbs gazed down his left hand to take in the elegant engagement ring that rested there. Unfortunately, Ken would never get to know what his brother's response would be of his engagement, for in that moment the cloud above began to roar.

"What?! It's not supposed to rain now!" Osamu sprung off the bench and stared at the sky in total bewilderment. Thick, ugly gray cloud filled the entire sky above them. The clouds rumbled and roared their message of a huge storm as lightning struck across the sky. "We need to get to shelter! Come on!"

Ken gasped as he was suddenly uprooted from the bench and forced into a full fledge run across the park. Ken had his hand (the one that wasn't being gripped by this brother) on his stomach protectively as several flashes of lightning struck the ground. Ken blanched as his brother took a sharp right into one of the picnic areas (with a shelter roof above it) just mere seconds before a bolt of lightning struck the area that they were just standing in.

Ken buried his face in his brother's dress shirt as he trembled uncontrollably. Ken had never liked the rain, even as a child. He could still remember the day when his father locked him up in a rundown shed in the middle of a bad thunderstorm, while his brother was coming back from one of his computer friend's house. The storm had been just as bad as this one. Ken remembered screaming for this father to let him out of the shed and into the house. He had felt so alone and scared as he heard the thunder cracking outside his prison. He had screamed and cried and trembled as the storm raged on. And it had got even worse when his prison got struck with lightning. Ken remembered the pain that coerced his small body as the shed absorbed the positive charge, shooting it into his helpless. He remembered the fear that filled him as he called out for help, and the loss of consciousness just moment before his brother found him.

Ken flinched in this brother's arms at the sound of the thunder and harsh winds the blow violently around the park. Ken hated himself for his weakness. He hated it so much. Daisuke and Takaishi had been with him the last time they had a thunderstorm. Ken was grateful when Daisuke just held him and attempted to comfort him in his moment of weakness. But Takaishi had laughed at him and had used that as ammo against him. Ken had been so humiliated when Takaishi told the rest of Daisuke's close friends about his weakness. Ken had felt so ashamed when many of Daisuke's friends had laughed at him and proceeded to make fun of him because of it.

Thankfully, Daisuke had a select group of friends that were furious on his behalf. And Daisuke, of course, was not very happy about what his ex-boyfriend was doing to him. Daisuke had made it clear that what Takaishi was doing was wrong and had refused (once again) Takaishi's attempts to convince Daisuke for them to get back together. Ken had been glad for Daisuke's protection, but it did nothing to ease the shame he felt towards his weakness.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay." Osamu's calming voice (that sounded so far away) cut through the mess of thoughts and fears that swirled in his head. Ken breathed in his brother's scent of oakmoss, blackcurrant, and jasmine and slowly allowed his stiff, rigged posture to relax in his brother's embrace as words of comfort were spoken into his ear. "It's okay, Ken. Shh, it's okay. I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you."

_Oniichan…_ Ken silently breathed in Osamu's scent again, finally allowing his mind to ease his panic and fear. Ken listened to his brother's words as the thunder, rain, and winds continued for several more minutes before it finally ceased.

"Im-impossible."

Ken shifted his head to peek at his brother. From his position, Ken could see a look of total bewilderment and shock written on his brother's features, as well as the open clear sky. Ken stared at the sky in confusion. "W-where the clouds go?" The clouds from the freak storm were gone. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as if there hadn't been a thunderstorm, to begin with.

"I-I don't know." Osamu was just as confused as he was, if not more. "It's as if…"

"It never happened?" Ken finished for his brother when it looked like he wasn't going to finish it.

Ken frowned when Osamu didn't respond. He seemed to be looking at something very intently with an uneasy look on his face. Confused about the look that was on his brother's face, Ken decided to lift up his head so he could look over his brother's shoulder and what he saw shocked him. Not only was there no clouds in the sky, but the grounds were neither burnt, nor wet. The trees were not broken or damaged from the storms harsh winds and the surrounding area of the park looked exactly the way it did before the storm hit. It was as if there was never a storm at all and that the lightning bolts that hit the ground (repeatedly) was non-existent.

But what really made Ken's eyes go wide was what laying in the middle of the park. From where they knew the lightning marks should have been was a boy. A pre-teen if he was guessing right. And he was unconscious.

"Ken, wait!" Ken ignored his brother when he pulled away from him and rushed to the unconscious boy. He wasn't sure if it was because of the shock or because of his hormones kicking in, but every fiber of his being was screaming at him to rush to the boy. Ken liked to think it was his protective instincts kicking in. Just as it was telling him to protect his unborn children from a possible threat, those same instincts were drawing him to the boy with the same intensity.

When Ken reached the boy he let out a relieved sigh that he hadn't realized he was holding. The boy was alive. "Are you insane?!" Osamu asked as he chased after him, sounding very annoyed and irritated. But Ken knew he was hiding his curiosity and worry.

Ken ignored his brother's question and studied the boy. The boy had brown spiky hair with two stubborn stands looking out of place as they resting on his forehead and his skin seemed to be a light tan color. The pre-teen was wearing a purple shirt, green cargo pants, and white gloves on his hands. In the boy's hands, however, Ken noticed one of the Digital Monster virtual pet toys that Daisuke had been talking about. On the screen of the device, Ken observed, was an unhatched digital egg. But what really worried him (making his protective instincts flare even more) where the cuts that littered his body. There were huge tears on several areas on the boy's shirt and pants, as well as small cuts on his face and arms. Ken's brows furrowed as he inspected the boy for any other injuries. "What happened to you?"

Ken heard Osamu bend down next to him as he found unhealed scars and some bruising on the boy's chest that was revealed by the tears. The scars looked somewhat old, while others looked new, but it was really hard to tell with the dirt and grime on the boy. "It looks like he's been beating or maybe abused," Osamu observed, but then realized that was the wrong thing to say when he saw the look of total angst on Ken's face.

"Oh, the poor boy!" Ken knew it was his hormones talking when he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks, followed by him pulling the boy to him, holding him protectively in his arms. Ken had no idea who this boy was, but he felt the same overwhelming urge (that had told him to protect his unborn children) to protect this boy from harm, even if there was no harm present.

Osamu shifted and sighed heavily next to him when he saw him hovering over the boy as if shielding him from harm. "Give him to me," his brother spoke softly, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible. Ken knew his brother would never harm anyone — as long as said person hadn't harmed him in any way that is — but had refused just the same. The shake of his head and the attempt to shield the boy from his brother just made Osamu sigh even more. "Ken, please, give him to me. I promise I will not harm him." Ken glanced at him to see if he was telling the truth, which made his brother sigh, in exasperation this time. "I'm just going to carry him back home. I am not going to risk you hurting yourself and the twins by attempting to carry the boy back yourself. Besides," Osamu huffed, "Motomiya-san would chew my head off if I let that happen."

Ken couldn't stop the smile that graced his features, nor the laugh the followed after. Osamu, of course, grunted in response as he gently took the boy from him. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. But don't think this means I'm going to like him now that he's going to be my brother-in-law. I will not hesitate to kill him if he so much as looks at you the wrong way." With that said, Osamu motioned for him to follow him as they made their way to the limo that was just at the edge of the park.

 


	3. Chapter 2

Eight hours.

It had been a long eight hours since they'd found the poor boy lying unconscious in the park after that freak thunderstorm. And since that time, Ken had yet to understand the odd state he found himself in.

When they arrived at Ichijouji Tower (which now only held them, some of the other ice skaters that lived in Tamachi, their couches, the security detail, and the employees), Osamu had carried the unconscious boy into one of the spare bedrooms (which Ken had protested, until he realized it was right across from his bedroom) and placed him on the white covered bed. Upon Osamu departure to call Jou, Ken found himself inspecting the boy more closely. Despite being unconscious, the boy seemed to be on guard. His body was stiff and tense as if protecting himself from a possible threat. Ken found his eyes watering. What could have happened to enact this type of response? The boy didn't even seem willing to release the virtual pet toy when he tried to take it from his hand to place it on the nightstand. Had the boy had abusive parents? Was the boy an orphan with nowhere to go? Had Ken met the boy at one point during his travels and not realized it? Ken's lips trembled as more unpleasant thoughts entered his mind.

That was how Osamu found him when Jou arrived. Both men had looked at him with concern and worry when they saw him very close to tears. And it didn't remotely help when Jou removed the boy's already ruined shirt, revealing strange claw marks. The marks looked very fresh (which didn't help him stay calm) and too wide to be an animal around here. Nor did the bruising and the other scars on his body. Oddly enough, Osamu had to force him out of the room when he began to freak out, insisting that Jou should not touch him for fear he might hurt him.

Ken groaned, now remembering how he acted around Jou before breaking down into a fit of tears when he saw so much damage on the poor boy's body. The boy barely noticed what was going on around him, nor did he notice the small moans of pain leaving his lips which further brought an uncomfortable feeling under Ken's skin as well as the odd protectiveness he had for him.

Ken bit his lip in uncertainty as he gazed at the boy. Osamu must not be very happy with him, especially with how he snapped at him when he forced him out of the room. Ken would not deny that he may have slapped his brother, resulting in them getting into a fight. Of course, the fight was really one-sided, considering his brother had calmly reminded him that he had two other lives to think about and had allowed Ken to yell at him. Sadly, Ken had allowed his emotions to get the better of him before he locked himself in his room, where not even Osamu could reach him.

Ken let out a frustrated sigh at his inability to get a grip on his emotions, as he gently touched his stomach. "I'm sorry. I guess I've been acting a little crazy, huh?" Despite how silly he felt talking to himself, Ken couldn't help but feel a little bit at ease. After Jou had finished his inspection and patched the boy up and replaced the torn garments with a white t-shirt, he had tried to get him out of the room so they could…talk. Ken had a feeling Osamu told him about his panic attack, most likely wanting to do a follow up on him and the twins. Ken had refused and waited almost an hour for Jou to give up and leave. Once it seemed like his doctor was gone, for the moment, Ken finally left his room and sneaked into the boy's room. Although, he had been a little surprised that there was a gray overly padded Louis French upholstered sofa chair for him to sit on and wait. Ken suspected his brother was the cause for this, but Osamu had not shown himself for the several hours he had been waiting and fussing over the boy.

Ken couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep, nor when someone came into the room to place a comfortable pillow behind the square of his back and behind his head. Ken barely even noticed when said person placed a soft blank on top of his lap and tucked it around his body, nor when said person held his hand as he slept. It was only when Ken felt a familiar warmth pressed against lips did he finally begin to stir.

It didn't take Ken long to realize that he was being kissed by the other being in the room. Ken had expected himself to flinch back and glare at the other for having the nerve to kiss him without his consent. He expected himself to snap at the other man for taking advantage of him like that. However, he didn't do any of that. His body immediately relaxed and melted into the soft kiss as the other held his face tenderly in his hands.

As Ken forced his way to wake up, he felt a wave of guilt crash over him. What would Daisuke think when he found out some stranger kissed him while he was asleep and vulnerable? Would he feel betrayed and run back to Takaishi like he had been known to do in the past? Ken's heart ached at that. From what he heard from Yagami, Daisuke and Takaishi had been her best friends since birth. Takaishi, back then, had been overall a nice guy. He had once upon a time been a very charming, smart, cheerful, optimistic, polite and friendly individual. He probably would have been a guy Ken could have been friends with. However, that was not Takaishi today.

He had heard stories of how Takaishi had changed after his parents got into a terrible fight, inadvertently causing a car crash that killed both of the parents and his older brother. Without any other family members to take him in, Takaishi had jumped from one foster home to another. When he finally returned to Odaiba, five years later, his personality had gone through a 360-degree turn. From what Yagami mentioned, Takaishi would be cold and mocking, often belittling those he believed unworthy of his attention. He would often be seen with the wrong crowd, either smoking, drinking, or making someone else very miserable.

Those that dated Takaishi would be treated like his property. Yagami had once told him how the boy would insult and belittle her for the littlest things and would hit her when she dared to disagree with him or not do what she was told. But what really broke her heart was when he willingly cheated on her with other men and women. When she finally had enough and broke off the relationship, Takaishi had put on his charm to try to get her to take him back, promising he would never abuse her or cheat on her ever again. Of course, she knew better and never did. When Takaishi realized he lost Yagami for good (especially when her brother and Izumi introduced her to an American boy they were friends with, resulting in them dating months later) he went for the next best thing - Daisuke.

Unlike Yagami, Daisuke seemed to have been aware of Takaishi's cheating habits, seeing as he openly flirted and made out with every guy or girl that caught his eye. Daisuke was not as dense as Takaishi, Osamu, and the rest of Takaishi's posse tend to believe. Daisuke was too forgiving and honorable. He refused to believe that this was the Takaishi he knew and loved as a child. Despite the horrible treatment by Takaishi and his posse, continued to date him on and off for five and a half years.

It was sad that it took Daisuke almost five and a half years to realize that Takaishi could not be saved from himself. Daisuke only started seeing Takaishi for who he truly was when the two of them started dating one day after one of his competitions. Ken had to admit that he never felt comfortable around Takaishi. The blond just had that possessive type aura, one that was mean and cruel and unkind. And Ken had been right. Takaishi had made it increasingly difficult to get close to Daisuke within those first six months. Takaishi would always talk about Daisuke like they were still an item. Takaishi would always talk about how they met and the things they did in bed. Daisuke, of course, would laugh it off, embarrassed, but to Ken, it was like a bucket of cold water. Ken could tell right away that Takaishi hated him and wanted him gone. He wanted Ken to realize that he had laid claim to the man he liked. There was no room for him in Takaishi's mind and had made it his mission to tear them apart.

And he almost succeeded. Whenever they went out, Ken knew Takaishi was following them. The blond would always show up when Daisuke was about to get a little intimate with him, rather it was a small kiss or to throw his arm around his shoulder or when he began to flirt with him. Takaishi would interrupt the moment and divert Daisuke's attention, making Ken begin to doubt if Daisuke was into him at all. The two would get so friendly, making Ken feel like the third wheel and placing the wedge that would ultimately tear them apart.

This had been the evil, manipulative, blond's goal, and he had to admit, he had fallen right into it. There would be many times in where Ken would believe that Daisuke only had eyes for him. Daisuke would flirt with him and do things that would make him feel safe and special. He would go to his practices and competitions, defended him when Takaishi insulted him or made fun of him, and even manage to sneak past his brother and the security guards just so he could visit him. He would never get very far, but Ken loved the attempt. But then Takaishi would do or say something that would make him doubt Daisuke's devotion and sincerely (again).

Ken never believed Daisuke when he said he and Takaishi were just friends. The two were too friendly and Takaishi always acted like they were still together and that Daisuke would return to him when he was bored of him. Ken never realized how manipulative Takaishi was until the day of the competition. The fake words of a proposal had enhanced his doubts, shaking him to the core, but it had been the kiss that truly broke him that day. The display of affection as Takaishi kissed Daisuke had what truly broke him, making him believe that Daisuke had been lying to him all this time and had only been using him in the end. Ken had been too far away to see Daisuke's shocked expression and hadn't stayed long enough to see Daisuke push Takaishi away and punch him for what he did.

"Oh, my beautiful violet bird?"

Ken could still remember the overwhelming pain of that day. Ken had grown to love the moron, despite Takaishi's attempts to break them apart. Maybe that had been his downfall in the end. Takaishi had managed to break him by his lies and tricks, forcing Daisuke to come after him to prove his love time and time again.

"Ken?"

Ken blinked the sleep out of his eyes, instantly relaxing as he stared into loving dark brown colored eyes. Ken smiled, feeling the guilt and worry melt away as he stared into the other man's eyes. "Daisuke."

Daisuke smiled warmly at him before he captured his lips again. Ken melted into the kiss, loving the gentleness of Daisuke's lips as it was pressed against his own and enjoying how Daisuke would just hold him close, melting away all his fears and worries.

"You know, I can get used to this."

Ken nodded dazedly, slightly disappointed that Daisuke had ended the gentle kiss so soon, and just stared at his fiancé. Daisuke was tall, about an inch or two taller than him, and had a muscular build (much like himself) and broad shoulders from playing soccer and wrestling in his youth when he wasn't busy trying to help his sister and struggling mother make ends meet. His burgundy hair wasn't as spiky and frizzy as it once was if Yagami's description and Daisuke's mother's pictures were anything to go by. But his hair was now short and spiky, that looked somewhat disheveled, yet manageable, a look everyone believed is due to his growing success with his company.

While Ken was distracted, Daisuke was studying him as well. Dark brown orbs were taking in every inch of his form. Watching. Surveying. Confirming. And when they finally meet violet orbs again, they reflected their absolute love and relief.

"Are you alright?"

Ken nodded, feeling guilty for worrying Daisuke. He hadn't meant too. He had planned on returning after he cleared his head. He just hadn't expected his brother to hunt him down, nor the freak storm that occurred afterward. "I'm fine, Daisuke. I'm not hurt." Daisuke smiled, opening his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Ken realized something. "How did you manage to sneak past the guards and Oniichan?"

"I didn't have too if you can believe it," Daisuke said, sounding just as confused as he felt. "Apparently, I'm allowed to come and go as I please. I was even offered a room if I ever choose to stay." Ken blinked in surprise. "Although," Daisuke continued as he lifted Ken's hand to his lips. The ring sparkling under the dimly lit light of the lamp. "I rather stay wherever you are."

"Are you serious, Motomiya? I brought you here to get him to eat, not to flirt with him." The two men blinked, startled by the very annoyed, exasperated voice. The two of them gazed at the doorway to see a very unamused Osamu. Osamu's arms were folded over his chest and his eyes were narrowing in disapproval. How long had he been there?

"He was asleep." Daisuke had the decency to look sheepish at the weak protest.

"And you just happened to watch him sleep for the past hour, knowing full well that he hadn't eaten anything since this morning," Osamu said dryly, looking unimpressed.

"Well…" Daisuke scratched the back of his head.

Osamu rolled his eyes, looking even more annoyed then he had been a moment ago before turning his gaze to Ken. His eyes softened and the concern reflected in his purple orbs. "Ken, I'm going to go to the main kitchen to talk to the chief. I have a feeling we won't be joining the others today." Osamu then pointed to something over his shoulder. "There's a sandwich on the nightstand for you."

Ken turned his head in the direction of the nightstand and as Osamu said there was a plate with a single sandwich and a glass of Grea Tea. Ken grabbed the plate to inspect. Upon inspection, Ken began to wonder how Osamu somehow knew what he was craving. He wasn't questioning it though. He was starving.

Daisuke nose scrunched up in slight disgust as he watched him eat his sandwich. "You have the weirdest food cravings." The two brothers smiled at the comment.

"Would you like anything from the kitchen?"

Ken paused mid-eating to ponder his brother's question. "Another peanut butter and jelly, chocolate drizzled pickle sandwich." Osamu nodded and simply waited, knowing that he wasn't done. "Actually, make that two. Less jelly, more peanut butter this time and bring a jar of pickle juice."

Osamu nodded, smiling at the horrified look on Daisuke's face. "Looks like we will be stocking up on peanut butter and pickles," his brother said, much to Daisuke's horror and Ken's delight to having his requested food within arms reach. "Motomiya-san, call Yagami-san and ask her if she would mind stopping by after work. I would greatly appreciate her help on a project of mine."

"And what would that be?" Daisuke asked suspiciously.

"I just want to pick her brain on pregnancy," he said in nonchalance. "You did say she was trained to pick up signs of female pregnancy and how to help them through it."

"Daisuke, just call her," Ken said as he devoured more of his sandwich. Daisuke pouted at him but did what he was told.  _Should I be worried that he's comparing me to a pregnant teenager?_ Ken paused at that thought.  _I'm not that moody, am I?_

"I'll be right back," Osamu said, unaware of the thoughts swirling in Ken's head. If he had, he would have reassured him, saying that he was just looking out for him as per usual. "Oh, and Motomiya?"

"Yeah?" Daisuke asked nervously, noticing how Osamu's eyes turned from soft and gentle to steely when the attention was shifted to him.

"Behave." With that, Osamu left, intent on talking to the chief about their supper and gathering the foods his brother requested. Neither of the two men said anything upon Osamu's departure. The two sat in silence, one wondering what he had done to upset Osamu this time and the other ponder the day's events.

"Your brother hates me," Daisuke said into the silence.

"No, he doesn't," Ken replied as he placed the empty plate and glass back on the nightstand. "He's just being overprotective."

"Jun doesn't act like that," came Daisuke retort, gazing at Ken with an unbelieving frown.

"Your sister knows you can take care of yourself," Ken said simply. Daisuke just frowned at the response. Ken shifted to get more comfortable; he knew where this conversation was going. "Besides, Oniichan's been like this since I was born. He doesn't trust easily you know. He's only trying to keep me safe."

"Because of your father." Daisuke didn't form it as a question, but Ken still nodded in response. However, that was all Ken did. He didn't want to remember all the times his father had beaten him, mistreated him, belittled and humiliated him. It was a part of his life he would rather forget.

Daisuke, recognizing his lover's change in mood, decided to shift the conversation to something that was bothering him. "Who's the kid?"

Ken smiled, thankful for the change in subject. Although, the topic of discussion made his stomach turn in uneasy. "I don't know."

"And yet you still ran to the boy like he was your own child." Ken gazed at the unconscious boy with a frown.

"I know it might sound silly, but I just had this sudden urge to help the boy. There's just something about him that was drawing me to him. It's like...It's..." Ken's voice trailed off into the silence. He wasn't sure how to explain why he was so drawn to the boy. He just knew he had to protect the boy, help him if he could.

Ken was snapped out of his thoughts when Daisuke took his hand in his and brought it to his lips. Ken looked into soft brown eyes. "Maybe you two have a connection," he said, "like we do."

Ken smiled. "Maybe." Ken knew it wasn't impossible for a person to have a deep connection to two or more people. He read it in a news article somewhere that there were different forms of soulmates. Daisuke was definitely his soulmate, but what about this boy? Was it possible that they were deeply connected through a soulmate bond? Ken pondered that for a moment. If he remembered correctly, the article went into the bases on how a soulmates' connection is never severed upon death. It was just reborn. It even went as far as talking about one people meeting a soulmate from a different generation. The article was rather odd and Ken wasn't sure if all of it was true. It was enlightening though. "I'm worried."

"About him or our kid?" Daisuke asked as he glanced at the unconscious kid on the bed.

"Both?" Ken admitted. He was worried about the boy currently unconscious on the bed. The scars and bruises were enough to put him into a panic attack. But he was also worried about his two little ones. Ken did have that slight fear that all that running might have harmed them. Ken placed his hand on his stomach, silently worrying. His two little ones weren't big enough for him to tell if they were alright by their movements alone. Although he still had those food cravings and he hadn't done anything potentially harmful, so he was guessing they were okay.

"They'll be fine," Daisuke said reassuringly. Ken smiled as Daisuke placed a hand on his. "Our kid is going to be a tough one, you'll see." Ken couldn't stop the smile that was growing even wider on his face. However, he froze for a moment upon realizing that Daisuke said 'kid' and not 'kids'. He didn't know they were having twins.

Guess Oniichan didn't tell him. Osamu wasn't one to reveal everything, but he would have assumed that his brother would have informed his soon to be husband about everything that had happened. Daisuke knew about the thunderstorm and him being at the bridge.

"What? What's wrong?" Daisuke asked worriedly. He hadn't been expecting Ken's eyes to water, nor was he expecting the other to throw his arms around him.

"Oh, Daisuke! We are not just having one. We are having two!"

Daisuke froze for a moment, stunned at what he was hearing. This had caused Ken to pull back a bit, his brows furrowing when Daisuke didn't say anything. Was Daisuke not happy? Had he not wanted twins? Had he been mistaken, yet again? In the back of his mind, Ken could already hear Takaishi laughing at him for being so stupid and naive.

"Twins?" Daisuke finally asked when Ken was about to fully pull away from him. Ken nodded hesitantly, silently hoping that Daisuke would be just as happy as he was. Hoping that the little voice in his head was dead wrong. And he was so happy when it was. The surprise that was mirrored on Daisuke's features, turned into one of love and happiness. Ken soon found himself pulled out of his seat and into a gentle hug, his head resting underneath his chin and his stomach tucked safely against Daisuke muscular chest.

It was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

And then the phone rang with its annoying tone of  _"I don't know what I've been told. I don't know what I've been told. Your sister's ringing on your phone."_

Daisuke flushed, his skin turning red in annoying as he pulled away. Ken gave him a disapproving look. He was supposed to change that ringtone! Daisuke smiled sheepishly, releasing him from the hug before snatching the phone from the table. As soon as Daisuke answered the call, Jun's voice could be heard loud and clear over the small speakers.

_"Congratulations!"_  Daisuke flinched, pulling the phone away from his ear.

"OW! Oneechan!"

Jun laughed on the other line. Daisuke grumbled as he put her on speaker.  _"My bad,"_  the elder girl said, her voice still shaking with laughter.

Ken shook his head as Daisuke glared at his phone, his right ear will be stinging for a while. Despite Daisuke constant complaining about his sister, Ken thought she was a wonderful woman. She was supportive of their relationship. She was also very motherly and blunt as well. Ken absolutely adored the woman and it wasn't because of the fact that she was dating his brother.

"Good evening, Jun-chan. How are you?"

_"Ken-kun!"_  Jun squealed excitedly from the other line. _"You are by far my favorite person right now!"_

"Hey!" Daisuke protested. "I thought I was your favorite Oneechan!"

_"You are,"_  Jun said.  _"Just not right now."_  Ken attempted to stifle a laugh as Daisuke pouted in mock hurt.

"Harsh, Oneechan. Very harsh." This got the two of them laughing. Ken had to hold onto the chair, just to make sure he didn't fall over. Daisuke grumbled under his breath but made sure he didn't fall over and even eased him onto his chair.

_"Anyway, I was just calling to let you know I'm coming over._ "

This caught them by surprise. "Really," Ken asked. "What about your date?"

_"Osamu-kun canceled it,_ " Jun admitted sadly. Osamu and Jun were supposed to be going to this very expensive five-star restaurant for their five-month anniversary. From what Daisuke mentioned, Jun had been looking forward to it.  _"He told me what happened, hoping I wouldn't be to mad for canceling the reservation on such short notice."_  Jun didn't seem too upset.

"He asked you to come here to have your date instead, didn't he?" Ken knew his brother. He wouldn't cancel an important event and not have a backup plan.

_"That's right!"_  Jun said. "He didn't want to leave you alone, so he was going to ask Yagami-chan to stay with you guys. Besides, he was saying you were having odd cravings."

"So that's why he wanted Yagami-chan to come over!" Daisuke yelled, baffled that he had been tricked so easily. "I knew there was something odd about that request!"

Ken patted Daisuke's arm. "It's alright, Daisuke. I don't mind." Ken's eyes brightened as an idea came to him. "I would really like Yagami-chan to help me sort through some colors for the nursery." If Daisuke had his way, he would have it painted red and blue with a dash of gold. That would be okay for a boys room, but what about a girl? If they had a girl or maybe two, Ken didn't want her to feel like an outcasted or excluded in her own room. "Besides, maybe she can help figure out where he came from. She does work at the youth center and is very good with children. Maybe she can give us some insight."

"Fine," Daisuke said, but it was obvious that he was upset about Osamu tricking him.

Ken sighed as he took the phone from Daisuke. "We'll see you later Jun-chan."

_"Okay!"_  she chirped.  _"And Daisuke?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Don't forget to tell Okaasan,"_  Jun said before she hung up. Daisuke grimaced. Motomiya Chika was a wonderful woman. She was a wise woman with a gentle smile and a huge heart. Ken had hated that she was struggling so he had given her a good paying job and a bit of money to help pay off her debt. Chika had been truly touched by the generosity, especially when Ken told her she didn't have to pay them back. Seeing her back on her feet, doing a job she truly loved was payment enough.

"Okaasan is going to kill me for not telling her sooner," Daisuke said with a sigh before glancing at him. "I'm going to call her in the kitchen. Did you want more tea?"

Ken nodded. "Please." And with that, Daisuke left him alone with the boy. Ken's smile soon fell as he focused on the boy. He looked so small and fragile. Ken gently held his hand. It was warm. He was still alive and breathing. If they hadn't been there, what would have happened? Despite winter nearing its final weeks, it was still chilly outside. With the way the boy was dressed and in his current condition, he was lucky to be alive.

Ken brushed back a strand of brown hair. "Who are you?"


End file.
